Coups de Poignard et Chaînes de Pénitence
by Dahab
Summary: Il déambule dans les couloirs, traînant derrière lui ses chaînes de pénitence, ses horribles taches de sang n'inspirant guère confiance.br /Dans sa mort, il est craint, fui. Qu'en fut-il de sa vie?


Coups de Poignard et Chaînes de Pénitence

Il se laissait aller là où la brise nocturne le poussait. Ecartant légèrement les bras, il voulait en vain sentir la fraîcheur des feuillages s'infiltrer sous les rembourrages de son pourpoint, refroidir un peu sa nuque étouffée par sa lourde perruque, lui chatouiller les narines et emplir ses poumons fripés, pétrifiés par la mort.  
>Il flottait donc, ses bottines pointues effleurant le sol, sans vraiment le fouler, les mains caressant le bois des hêtres, sans vraiment le toucher. Il imaginait alors ces sensations. Ses doigts onduleraient sous les vagues rugueuses de l'écorce, une branche rebelle lui piquerait le doigt, une goutte de rosée glanée sur une feuille soulagerait alors la capricieuse douleur engendrée. Ses pas auraient soulevé la fine poussière de terre, il entendrait le son clair de ses talons soigneusement sculptés résonner régulièrement. Il verrait son ombre se projeter sur l'herbe verte de la forêt, étrangement découpée, mais bien là…<br>Il se surprit à sourire lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Il agita banalement la main devant les feuilles d'un saule pleureur, avec le triste espoir de leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un infime tremblement. Déçu, il tenta de trépigner le sol, en se laissant s'enfoncer pitoyablement au milieu d'une touffe disgracieuse d'orties sauvages. En colère, il se redressa et frappa le saule de toutes ses forces, de tout son désespoir, usant de toute sa rage, sa tristesse. Il traversa l'arbre, tout simplement. La nature lui était totalement indifférente, à lui et ses sentiments, impitoyable face à son échine recourbée par le poids des chaînes. Il était le bouffon de la Forêt Interdite, elle aura rit de lui voilà des siècles, sans s'en lasser, en s'offrant toujours le même plaisir.

Car il se retrouva encore une fois devant lui. Le mélia. Eclairé par les rayons de lune, imposant majestueusement ses magnifiques fleurs bleues à la somptueuse clairière. A la lueur lunaire, elles juraient avec sa triste peau fantomatique. Juste sous la houppe, une espèce de fissure, à la manière d'une vieille cicatrice. Le trou s'était refermé, régénéré par le temps, emportant avec lui un secret. Son secret à elle. Sans lequel elle ne se serait pas enfuie. Sans quoi il ne l'aurait pas suivie. Sans quoi il ne l'aurait pas…

Le diadème.

Helena.

Il neigeait sur toute l'Albanie.  
>Par gros flocons.<p>

Cela n'empêchait pas la procession d'avancer. Tous vêtus de noir, tous silencieux. On pouvait entendre par moments de légers murmures de potins, ou de faux sanglots. Les femmes avaient bien pris soin de porter la mouche sous leurs voiles de dentelle fine, et vérifiaient constamment que leurs corsets leur affinaient correctement la taille. Les hommes, bien qu'affichant une lividité travaillée sur leur visage, se lassaient aussitôt de leur jeu et toussotaient légèrement avant de baisser leur chapeaux haut-de-forme sur leurs yeux traîtres.

Seules quatre personnes semblaient vraiment affectées par le décès. Une femme, bien que très âgée, tentait de se tenir droite, malgré son corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle était richement habillée, sa robe argentée semblant absorber la neige qui touchait la fourrure brillante, mais ses yeux bouffis et rouges laissaient paraître un chagrin des plus douloureux. Un homme, ses cheveux grisonnants, tentait de la consoler, une main sur son épaule. Il ignorait cependant qu'il pouvait tout inspirer sauf du réconfort, en ce moment-là :

« Pourquoi pleurer, Helga, pourquoi tout ce chagrin…, chuchotait-il, sa voix tremblant distinctement, les larmes coulant à flots sur son nez droit rougi par le froid et les pleurs, elle a vécu heureuse, Helga, le simple souvenir de ce que l'on a vécu tous ensemble… Notre complicité… Poudlard n'en est-il pas une preuve aveuglante…Helga… »

Et la pauvre femme de pleurer davantage.

La troisième personne était une jeune fille. La seule qui fût en simple robe de sorcier noire. Car elle dût en emprunter une. Car elle ne portait jamais de noir, une couleur qu'elle craignait. Le froid lui lacérait le visage, déjà marqué de cernes et de taches rouges, un peu partout, s'insinuait dans sa robe et lui arrachait des claquements de mâchoire incessants. Elle semblait ne pas y faire attention. Elle marchait machinalement, les yeux dans le vide. Des yeux bleus, un bleu foncé envoûtant. Ses cheveux négligemment lâchés lui fouettaient insensiblement le visage. Des cheveux bruns, qui, sans cette tempête de neige, auraient ondulé le long de son visage autrefois si beau.  
>Le Baron était le seul à ne se soucier que de la jeune fille. Il marchait derrière elle, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.<p>

« Mon cher, je ne ferais pas appel à vous si je ne vous savais pas si dévoué à ma fille. Je ne serai plus de ce monde, et je dois laisser Helena entre de bonnes mains. Je vous fais confiance, mon cher Baron. Soyez le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu, soyez le frère qu'elle a toujours désiré, soyez le mari qui lui apporte un amour qu'elle n'a jamais su imaginer. Vous avez ma bénédiction, Baron. »

Eclairé par ce souvenir, il enleva aussitôt sa propre cape et tenta de l'étendre tendrement sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. A ce contact, celle-ci poussa un petit cri, laissa tomber la cape sur le sol enneigé, et se tourna vers le Baron.

Aucun mot. Juste un regard. Meurtrier, haineux, désespéré. Puis une gifle. Sonore, douloureuse.

Helena quitta le groupe, s'élança vers les bois, courant à toutes jambes, soulevant sa robe pour aller plus vite.  
>Il ne dût même pas réfléchir pour qu'il aille à son tour s'enfoncer dans les bois, à la recherche de son amour… Les traces de pas dévoilaient clairement son trajet, voilà qui simplifiait les choses…<br>Il suivait donc les indices laissés sur la neige. Il s'arrêta là où les pas étaient remplacés par des traces de tissus, comme si elle avait relâché sa robe, ralenti la démarche, renoncé à courir, rejoint sa destination. En levant les yeux, il la vit, appuyée contre le bois blanc d'un jeune mélia, essoufflée, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Il fut peiné de la voir ainsi, lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

Il s'avança lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était à moins de deux mètres d'elle lorsque Helena s'aperçut de sa présence. Ses traits exprimaient à la fois de la peur et du dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le Baron avait le cœur lacéré par cette réaction devenue si familière. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'il se pencha, posa un genou à terre, et lui offrit sa main, ses yeux pâles, d'un gris si clair, embués d'espoir.

« Ne songez même pas à ce que j'accepte quoi que soit de vous. »

Même pour blesser, sa voix était mélodieuse, légèrement moins aiguë que celles des autres femmes, aussi agréable qu'une berceuse. Le Baron ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et se tint à sa position, alimenté par le rêve qu'elle lui prenne un jour la main, le sourire aux lèvres, un amour indéfectible émanant de ses yeux…

« Helena, cessons donc ces enfantillages…, la supplia-t-il.

- Ces enfantillages ? CES ENFANTILLAGES ? Mes larmes sont-elles un jeu ? Vous pensez alors que tout ce malheur qui m'entoure n'est qu'une illusion…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'exclama le Baron, je suis ici pour remédier à ta tristesse, parce que personne d'autre ne saurait te rendre aussi heureuse que moi, personne ! Car je t'aime, Helena ! »

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi léger qu'en ce moment-là. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et y déposa ses lèvres. Celle-ci lança un cri de détresse, retira aussitôt sa main, se tint debout et le toisa avec dédain.

« Je le sais. Vous m'aimez autant que je vous hais. Vous qui m'avez poursuivie toute ma vie, à m'offrir vos mots, votre argent, vos bijoux. Je n'ai jamais pu connaître de vrai amant. Un homme avec qui j'aurais pris plaisir à me promener à travers les contrées, un homme qui m'aurait offert des roses pour chaque jour d'amour partagé…un homme…

-Je peux être cet homme si tu pouvais me laisser ma chance ! cria-t-il, qui y a-t-il de mieux que moi ? Qui d'autre que moi a eu le courage de se rendre chez ta défunte mère pour lui demander ta main ?

-C'est parce que vous êtes trop lâche pour avoir demandé mon avis. LÂCHE !

-ASSEZ ! »

Le Baron s'était levé à son tour. Tremblant de tous ses membres, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creuses. Il semblait fou, incontrôlable.

« Cela fait dix ans, dix ans ! Je t'ai vue la première fois, accompagnant ta très regrettée mère au château de Poudlard. Tant de beauté, tant de douceur, de grâce… J'étais tout de suite devenu fou de toi. Mes rêves t'avaient tout de suite prise pour cible. Du simple sourire à l'amour passionné, ils étaient inspirés. J'avais demandé ton nom, demandé à voir Rowena Serdaigle, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, et elle les avait approuvés dès qu'elle m'eut mieux connu. J'étais heureux, heureux de pouvoir te connaître, te fréquenter. Tu étais charmante à souhait, tu aimais rire et chanter. Qu'aurais-je pu demander de mieux ?  
>D'un seul coup, tu as commencé à m'ignorer, t'enfuir en ma présence, tes regards avaient changé, je n'avais plus droit à ton sourire… Tout bascula pour moi. J'avais pris ces réactions pour un jeu… »<p>

Un ricanement interrompit ses paroles.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, puisque pour vous tout n'est que fiction et jeu. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'eus plus que de simples sentiments amicaux envers vous. Je vous ai évité lorsque vous aviez commencé à me faire des avances. Pour que vous compreniez que je n'en voulais pas. Mais rien n'y fit. Vous m'avez harcelée, malmené ma mère dans un rôle d'entremetteuse, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Vous avez tenté d'acheter un amour sans prix, annoncé notre mariage à qui veut l'entendre. Et moi, dans toute votre sordide histoire ? Je ne vous aime pas, Baron. Jamais je ne susurrerai votre prénom à vote oreille, jamais vous n'aurez de caresse, de baiser, d'affection venant de moi. Je ne vous aime pas. C'est ainsi, acceptez-le »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, toujours tremblant. Il tirait sur sa perruque solidement fixée à son crâne, tentait de réprimer des hurlements. Cela dura quelques minutes. Décidée à mettre fin à ce spectacle effrayant, Helena posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le Baron dégaina un petit poignard d'argent de son étui de cuir, et le planta en plein milieu de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi me le refuser… pourquoi ? Si je ne  
>peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura, Helena… »<p>

Celle-ci tomba, comme au ralenti, suffocant, une goutte de sang perlant au coin de ses lèvres, et cessa de respirer aussitôt.  
>Il mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Elle était morte, tout était fini pour elle…et en fin de compte, pour lui aussi…<br>Retirant délicatement le poignard du corps inerte de Hélène, les larmes ne cessant pas de couler, le remords le rongeant, il se donna la mort.

Helena.

« HELENA ! »  
>Ses songes l'avaient ramené dans la Forêt Interdite.<br>Il se releva, rugissant son nom, les yeux exorbités, les bras levés vers le ciel. Ecrasé de remords, il s'affligea de coups de chaînes, criant, encaissant la souffrance, car jamais elle ne suffirait pour se faire pardonner…jamais…

« JAMAIS ! »

Il mit quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était observé.  
>Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, elle le regardait hautainement. A la lumière nocturne, elle brillait autant qu'une étoile. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, et ondulaient calmement. La brise s'était pourtant tue.<p>

« Helena…murmura le Baron Sanglant »

La femme se contenta de le regarder. Le même regard dédaigneux. Qu'elle était belle. Et, comme quoi la mort ne change rien aux gens, elle déclara, avec amertume :

« Comme il se doit, Baron ».

Une fleur de mélia tomba de l'arbre. D'une chute lente et élégante. Bleue comme ses yeux. Helena. Elle frôle son corps. Helena. Et le traverse.

Oui...comme il se doit.


End file.
